An unexpected visit
by Deaths-Seduction
Summary: Harry is abused and beaten.Saved by 2 unlikely people.Year 6 very mild slash DMHP
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry potter and all of the characters besides Ania malfoy don't belong to me although I wish they did .

Chapter 1

"CRUCIO!" high pitched laughter

Harry jolts awake to hear the sounds of heavy footsteps coming closer and closer to his bedroom door."BOY, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT WAKING US UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!YOU JUST DON'T SEEM TO UNDERSTAND! WELL LOOKS LIKE YOUR IN FOR ANOTHER BEATING!" Vernon comes up to Harry and grabs him by the neck to slam him against the wall when a sudden crash downstairs makes him drop Harry. Harry sits on the ground gasping for air but quietly enough to hear what the people downstairs were saying"Drrraaaaaaccccooo! I told you he doesn't live here! Do you see any pictures of Harry on the walls? No! Just pictures of a horse and a blond fat pig and a purple faced whale! You got us into the wrong house! I knew you couldn't apparate properly! Now Merlin know where we are!""Girl! Shut up! You'll wake them up! Let's go upstairs and see if we could find him. Father said that this is his address so he must live here. From what I heard he's treated worse than a house elf here.""Fuck Lucius Draco! He's a freaking death eater incase you haven't noticed!"

Harry hears creaking on the stairs and wonders if it was Draco Malfoy coming here to take him to Voldemort."Hey Draco! There's a light underneath that door!" "Stupid girl! I knew you woke them up!""Hey! Watch who your calling stupid you blond ferret!" the door opens slowly and two heads peek in."Harry! There you are!""Hey Potter! Get your lazy fat arse up and start packing! We don't have much time and you get your family and get out of the house now! Death eaters are going to be here in no less than an hour and their planning on butchering you and your family!""Draco you're scaring them! Dont worry, Me and Draco well were trained to fight them but not trained enough to fight off a hundred at the same time! Oh by the way I'm Ania Malfoy and this is my twin Draco Malfoy .We're here to remove Harry from here because well if two death eater children can get pass the wards then a hundred death eaters can too ! So Harry where is all your stuff we're taking you to Lupin's house."Ania walked over to Harry and helped him up while Draco started yelling at Vernon to start getting his family out of the house.

Harry sat on the ground still trying to breath when Ania saw faint bruises appearing on his neck.Horrified she slowly turned around but all of a sudden fell with an ear-piercing scream that chilled him to the core...


	2. A wolf's Love

Disclaimer: Do I really have to repeat what every single Harry potter author on says? None of the characters in this story belong to me EXCEPT for Ania Malfoy

And maybe if I need to invent some death eaters then them too but ill write their names at the end.

Thank you to my reviewer lollylover: I accept all criticism and ill try to do my best as for a beta any suggestions?

And Dark Angel's Blue Fire: New chapter!

A Wolf's love chapter 2:

Harry watched as Ania fell and he distinctly heard a rip. Draco had run and caught her before she had hit the ground and was taking her shirt of gently. When the shirt was off Draco laid Ania (who was unconscious) on her stomach it was then that Harry understood why Draco had taken Ania's shirt off. She had two magnificent midnight black wings sprouting out of between her shoulder blades.

"Get me a basin of warm clean water and a washcloth Potter and quickly!" Draco said just as Vernon started yelling things about "abnormality" and "freaks".

Harry, not wanting to get into a fight at that moment, ran to get the water and the washcloth. Just as Dudley and Petunia walked into the room, bleary-eyed and in their pajamas, Harry ran past them and almost slammed into the wall. When Harry returned with the water he felt it being grabbed from his hands by no other than Draco Malfoy himself .Harry and the Dursley family watched in amazement as he gently pushed the wings apart and started to clean the wound that the wings created when they ripped through her skin. It appeared as though he was used to doing it. But Harry felt something tingling in his stomach as he watched those thin long piano fingers clean the wound with the washcloth.

When Draco finished cleaning the wound a small groan came from the girl lying on the bed. It was only then that Harry noticed that Ania had a silver axe with emeralds embedded onto it, a small bronze bow-and-arrow embedded with sapphires, a silver dagger embedded with yellow and black gems that Harry couldn't identify and last but not least a golden sword embedded with rubies.

Shock ran through Harry's body when he realized that the sword was indeed the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Then he came to the conclusion that by the colors of the gems on the weapons that the axe was or used to belong to Salazar Slytherin's, the dagger used to belong to Helga Hupplepuff and the small bronze bow-and-arrow used to belong to Rowena Ravenclaw.

As Ania woke up she noticed everyone except for Draco staring at her. "What? Haven't you ever seen a winged …."

Ha! I'm not telling you what she is just yet…. :)

But a handful of cookies to the person that guesses it! I won't tell you to review but it would be nice so that my story would get better. Another thing I'm really sorry about the short chapters but this is my first story, second chapter, and I have absolutely no writing experience writing as in stories and the only reason why I'm writing this is because I need to get the story out of my head. So cheers! And review if you have any suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi guys! Im so sorry for the long wait. I haven't updated in...Lets see…I updated on the 25 of May 2005 and today is November 19 2006 so it's been pretty long and Im so sorry!

Reviews:

**Dark Angel's Blue Fire**: im really sorry for the wait. I hope you haven't killed yourself over this! Thanks so much for reviewing it really means a lot to me!

**Sparkling silver angel wings**: nope she's not an angel or a mage but the mage thing is interesting maybe sometime in the future I'll shove that idea in somewhe:D sorry since you didn't guess what Ania is you don't get a handful of cookies but you do get a cookie for giving me a great idea! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Conner Vegas**: is my story really original? Hmmm I don't know…but if you like it then great! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

**DestinyEntwinements**lolits ok! You anyways get credit for trying! Thanks a lot for taking the time to review!

**MaMoray**: nope! Not a winged dragon either! At least you tried! It's surprising how many things you can come up with when what Ania is, is really simple! You'll see what it is once you read this!

**Elka shadow** : She's not a Veela but I can see why you thought she was. Although the Malfoy family are all fair and have light eyes Ania has black hair that reaches her waist and her eyes are dark brown and when she gets angry …well you don't want to see her eyes. You can literally see lightning flashing in her eyes :D:D

**Alexis Erika Rose**: you know you're one of my favorite authors? It's a pretty big complement for me to have you review and say that you like my story! if slash bothers you then I guess I should tell you that this is going to be very mild slash no more than holding hands and cuddling!:D Im not experienced enough to write anything slashier.

**LandUnderWave** : thanks so much for reviewing! When you review I don't think you realize just how much it means to the author when they know that people actually like their stories.

So thanks a lot! It really means a lot to me!

**IMPORTANT! I would really appreciate it if anyone wants to be my beta? You know push me into writing more and pretty much editing the chapters! If anyone is interested then just review and tell me and then I'll announce who the beta will be! Thanks for reading and have a good morning/afternoon/night! **

**Disclaimer: none of the characters except for Ania are mine, if I add anyone I'll announce it .no profit is being made from this story it is simply for pleasure. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

" " _/English_

' '_/thoughts_

_SS… SS/Parseltongue_

_V..V/Vampiric/demonic_

_Any other languages I'll Add as I go on right before the talking starts._

**Recap:** As Ania woke up she noticed everyone except for Draco staring at her. "What? Haven't you ever seen a winged …."

"Ania shut up! They're muggles they don't need to know that things like you exist!" interrupts Draco. Ania sits up and glares at him. Then she turns to the people in the room and says "Don't worry about him, it's just his time of the month." Simply because she knows it will aggravate him.

Ania's P.O.V:

'HOW DARE HE!!! Since when am I a THING? He's supposed to be my brother and yet he insults me and he knows just how much it hurts me when people call me an it!' I silently raged inside my mind allowing no emotion to flit around on my face as I stood up and stretched. It wasn't until then that I noticed that both Dursley males were staring at me but not quite AT me. I followed their line of gaze and blushed. V perverts V. I said grimly as I looked at the taters that were once my shirt and transfigured it into a cloak. No time to hide my wings. "I hope you're ready to leave because you have 30 seconds to get out the door."

I watched as the Dursleys ran to their rooms and started to pack their most valuable possessions and how Harry seemed in a daze. a strange daze and when I looked into his eyes they were completely black (A/N: black as in the whole eyeball was black no white part and no iris or pupil could be seen) that's when I saw what was supposedly the iris flashing crimson. That's when I knew he was being possessed. No idea what to do I decided to just knock him unconscious and that's just what I did. Draco caught him as he fell and I levitated his trunk. we left the house with the Dursleys waiting right outside. I gave them a portkey and the five of them disappeared.

Exactly 5 seconds later he death eaters appeared. I ran for it .can't apparate because they'll then get my magical signature and I cant take the portkey because of what I am so I ran for it. Luckily no one noticed as I jumped from rooftop to roof top before finally letting my wings spread and fly towards the location where Draco and the others are waiting.

TA DAAAAA!!!!!

Finite for now. I hope you guys enjoyed this. Yes I know it's very short and hopefully in the near future I'll get used to writing longer chapters! But until then au revoir and a bientot!

Review if you want Im not forcing anyone into it!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody!

I thought I'd push myself into writing another chapter even with all the exams, sort of a stress reliever.

Well my Beta is going to be…drum roll please…Drum roll….**_SurefirePhoenix_**! Mainly because she's the only one who wanted and 'cause the name is cool. (I know not very professional of me but what the heck) anyways the languages are as follows:

"…"_/English_

'…'_/thoughts_

_SS… SS/Parseltongue_

_V..V/Vampiric/demonic_

_Any other languages I'll Add as I go on right before the talking starts._

**animegurl088****** : Thanks for reviewing!

**charl1e** : thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!

**LandUnderWave** : Unfortunately Ania can't deal with them right now…but she will later! Thanks for reviewing again!

Anyways on with the show! I mean story…

**Recap: Luckily no one noticed as I jumped from rooftop to roof top before finally letting my wings spread and fly towards the location where Draco and the others are waiting.**

_**Chapter IV**_

**Normal P.O.V:**

It took Ania a few minutes to get to the location and by the time she got there it had already started to rain. As she flew to s stop in front of the small group of people, all she saw was 3 P.O-ed people, one indifferent and one unconscious. The second she landed the entire Dursley family started screaming at her, demanding things and yelling obscenities because she looked at that moment, well let's face it, quite freakish with her long black wet hair hanging around her form, her magnificent wings wrapped around her body and her make-up running down her face.

She looked at them and then at her brother who was still holding Harry's limp form bridal style and opted to go help her brother. Once they had Harry in-between them with his arms thrown over their shoulders. The Dursleys decided to follow them after all they couldn't just stay out here in the rain now could they?

They had been walking for about ten minutes, with Dudley moaning about the distance the entire time, when all of a sudden and enormous castle comes into view. When the Dursleys saw it they, miraculously, shut their mouths.

"Dray? Listen I need to go take care of some _business_ I'll be back soon, put Potter in the Healing Room and the Dursleys in the Green Suite. I know its way too fancy for the likes of them but bare with me please they ARE guests in our-no-MY home."

"Ania, be careful! If you're not back in ONE hour I'm calling THEM as backup." they looked at each other over Harry's head and grinned at each other at the thought of what THEY would do to Ania's _business._

She carefully disentangled herself from Harry and then flew off which caused Mrs Dursley to faint and the other Dursley's to start yelling. Draco, wanting to get into the castle as quickly as possible simply levitated her with a flick of her wand without even looking back and quickened his pace, hoping to god that those two dunderheads would follow him because he just wasn't in the mood.

OOoooooooooooooooooookay! I'm done with this and next chapter will be Ania and her special business that is so important she left her brother with three strangers and boy wonder(who is still unconscious) in the middle of a forest and they still have quite a bit to walk.

Many thanks to **_SurefirePhoenix_** putting up with this extremely long wait. And yes. I know its short but give me a break! It's my birthday tomorrow! Anyways please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Again!

My dear readers thank you very much for being patient with me and so kind! So far in this miserable story that doesn't exactly have a plotline I haven't heard a single complaint! It makes me so happy! Thank you thank you!

Fifespice : Thanks for reviewing! All of your questions will be answered later on in the story so don't worry, you'll get your answers soon enough. As for the Dursleys, Ania, despite of what she is, doesn't really like to leave people to their deaths when she can save them.

Tribalranger : Thanks, and thank you for reviewing. No, Ania isn't like that guy from X-men 3 who sprouts angel wings, her wings are a different type completely and she isn't as innocent as an angel despite what she leads people to believe.

**Diclaimer: Oh my, I haven't given disclaimer to some of my chapters, I think. checks the last four chapters for disclaimers Oopsie! I forgot a disclaimer for chapter four so here's the disclaimer for both chapters then. None of the characters used so far in this story belong to me except for Ania. No profit whatsoever is being made from this story and all characters so far used besides for Ania are copyrighted to J.K.Rowling.**

_**Chapter V**_

_**Recap**____** Draco, wanting to get into the castle as quickly as possible simply levitated her with a flick of her wand without even looking back and quickened his pace, hoping to god that those two dunderheads would follow him because he just wasn't in the mood.**_

Normal P.O.V

As Ania flew back to the Dursleys home she analyzed her situation and decided that the best way to distract the death eaters was to make them panic a bit. She really hoped her fathers weren't there because then they would know that she had a hand in potter's disappearance and they wouldn't be pleased.

As she was closing in on her destination she reached into one of her cloaks secret pockets and drew out a few muggle smoke bombs. Flying overhead she checked the auras of the death eaters present and noted with satisfaction that her fathers weren't there. Perfect. She can't get caught and punished by them if they don't witness her doing something firsthand.

'3…2…1…GO!' She thought to herself as she let the smoke bombs fall. Less than 5 seconds passed until she saw that thick smoke laced heavily with a sleeping draught so that anyone who inhales the smoke falls into a deep sleep.

Ania's P.O.V

I watched as panic spread beneath me and smiled. It's so easy that it's almost pathetic and these men are the feared death eaters? Puh-lease! And I'm a fluffy, pink bunny.

I perched on one of the roofs, a safe distance away and waited for my daddies to show up. Most of the death eaters were asleep seeing as they inhaled the smoke and the remaining fighting the urge to sleep.

Back to Normal P.O.V

Bang! There was a loud noise like that of a gunshot and two figures appeared amidst the chaos that was going on in the street. It was lucky for them that Ania had cast a muffling spell around the death eaters so that their actions wouldn't wake the muggles.

When she saw the two figures appear she did two things. One was to teleport all of the death eaters to the ministry and two was that she swooped down and grabbed both persons and with a blinding light vanished into thin air leaving absolutely no trace of what had transpired mere minutes ago.

Yes I know this is very short but I've been having an unfortunate case of writers block and well this is what I've managed to piece together.. remember to review and don't forget to review on your way out!

Have a great day !


End file.
